


Who Wants to be a Traitor?

by TickleMyPickle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec kidnapped, Between book 2 and 3, Depression, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Kinda, M/M, Malec, Torture, Valentine is cruel af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickleMyPickle/pseuds/TickleMyPickle
Summary: Alec goes missing for 5 days after being captured by Valentine and his men."Cold.Darkness.Wet.Alec lifted his head off the freezing-wet cement ground and looked around.Nothing. Pitch black."Happy Ending





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: torture takes place on a main character, but I promiseeeee there's a happy ending! 
> 
> This is what happens when I write things at 2:30 am LOL
> 
> Takes place between City of Ashes and City of Glass.
> 
> Thank you Nat for betaing!!! You're amazing!! <3
> 
> Heyyy, #DMT, I know you're reading :P <3

Cold.

Darkness.

Wet.

Alec lifted his head off the freezing-wet cement ground and looked around.

Nothing. Pitch black.

No different than when he woke up _last time_. But when was last time? All concept of time had flown out the window the moment he was ambushed by Valentine’s henchmen. A brown scratchy bag was thrown over his head and he was pulled through a portal into the unknown. 

That could’ve been hours, days, hell, even weeks ago. 

The only light he sees is through the door when Mr. Baldy brings him food or when they pull him into the next room to try and torture out of him what the Clave might know about Valentine’s plan. Alec never opened his mouth. There’s no honor in dying a traitor. 

Valentine’s men took his stele—his lifeline. No rune could be activated without it. No vision. No strength. No nourishment. No iratze. Alec could feel his body slowly failing him: bruises and deep gashes littered his body. 

_Days_. It had to have been days. At _least_. He’s too weak for it to be hours, too strong for it to be weeks. 

Alec pushed himself into a sitting position in a small puddle of water. He could feel the dirt and grime on his cheek and brought his hand up to scrub at it only making it worse. 

His shirt was torn off the first time he’d been whipped. He could feel the gashes on his back stinging and reached up to his chest to feel the cuts on the front. He whimpered in frustration then sighed staring ahead, giving into the darkness once again.

What are everyone back at the institute thinking? Doing? Are they trying to find him?

Then again, should they try? Is it worth it? He’s the weakest link—has to be—even with Clary, the new-found Shadowhunter being around. Up until recently, he had never killed a demon, yet, she has even though she just found out, not even two months ago, her true identity. 

He could feel Jace’s anxiety and pain through his _parabatai_ rune. Of course they were looking for him. Magnus was more than likely helping. Hell, he’d probably be _leading_ them.

 _Magnus_. 

His beautiful, amazing Magnus. 

Alec missed him so much that he wanted to live through this partly just for him. Alec wanted to give him a real chance and come out to his parents. Maybe, unlike the Clave, they would still love him after it.

He thought that maybe Max would grow up to be a better, stronger Shadowhunter than him. With Alec’s skills, and Jace’s boldness combined, maybe Max would fight like the both of them but in one soul. 

Alec’s head fell into his hands emotionless. He couldn’t remember the last time they fed him and he started to feel faint too long ago for it to be healthy. 

And _great_. Alec sighed.

 _That_ sound was back.

The sound of footsteps. _More_ than one person. He knew it wasn’t dinner time, but rather another, “simple routine questioning,” as Valentine put it.  
This will be the fourth time they’d come to question him. 

_The first time, they brought Alec into the other room with his hands tied behind his back. The men pushed him onto his knees and Alec laughed because Valentine was definitely not the man he’d get on his knees for. Alec tried to keep it light in his mind for his own sake; he knew the cruel Shadowhunter wouldn’t go easy on him, even if he was his son’s_ parabatai. _On the outside, however, he was cold and stern. He would never give up the information Valentine was seeking. He knew better. He was asked 10 questions, all of which he didn’t answer. Alec’s shirt was torn off and he was whipped 11 times; 10 for not answering and 1 for, “good luck next time!” The henchmen pulled Alec up to his feet and threw him back into his enclosed room._

_The second time, Alec didn’t go without a fight. He elbowed one of the men in the face and kicked the other in the groin. He ran out the door and turned to the right and found Valentine standing there with a disappointed look. “You weren’t going to leave without a proper goodbye, now were you, Alexander?” His question, just like the others, was met with a cold glare. A second later, he was being dragged backwards into the same position as last time. He didn’t laugh this time. He only droned out Valentine’s voice and waited for the lashes to start. This time, 21 whips. He felt Jace’s pain for him through his parabatai rune as he was dragged back to his room, no energy left._

_The third time, Alec walked calmly to his spot and went straight to his knees. Valentine didn’t ask the first “routine” questions before he was lashed 5 times. Then he started. He waited for the lashes and received 20 extra._

The footsteps stopped in front of his door. He heard the now familiar jingle of key’s and sat staring in the general direction of the door and waited. The door squeaked open and Alec saw the light flood in and he winced, looking away quickly. The two men, Alec’s personal favorites, Mr. Baldy and Mr. Too-Juiced-Up-On-the-Strength-Rune, stormed in stopping in front of him.

“Up. It’s best if you don’t put on a show tonight,” Mr. Baldy sneered. “Our boss isn’t in a forgiving mood tonight.” 

Alec stood weakly and allowed them to tie his hands and walk him to his now familiar spot in the next room. Alec took in his surroundings: dark and gloomy. There was a table in front of him that held needles and colorful potions. Not good potions, Alec judged. There was also _the_ whip. As if it was tormenting him without actually doing anything. “Why won’t you just answer?” It asked.

Alec answered that question enough to himself over the time he’d been captured to know that he’d rather die than answer. 

Alec felt the pressure on his shoulder and went down to his knees, sighing, back to the table as always. 

“Alexander,” Valentine said, walking closer to him before passing him. “I hope you know you’re just dragging this on. All this torture could’ve been stopped days ago. You could’ve been back to the New York Institute, your friends and my children.”

The sound of Valentine’s shoes clapped against the floor and grew louder. 

For the first time since he has been captured, Alec spoke. “You wouldn’t send me back alive.”

His eyes caught the man circling back around. “I would. I promised my son as much.” 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Like you’re the type of father to keep promises.” 

Valentine crouched down inches away from Alec’s face. Alec pulled at the ties on his wrists. The rope rubbing against his flesh burned him, which Alec swallowed, not allowing his abductor to relish in his pain. Valentine narrowed his eyes and spoke. “I hope you remember, I raised Jonathan. I never presented him with false information, other than my real name, nor have I ever broke a promise. You are alive right now because he wants you alive.” Alec wanted nothing more than to spit in his face. But he swallowed instead gathering his thoughts. Valentine stood up and headed towards the table again. “Besides, I know he won’t join me if you’re dead. The grief of losing your _parabatai_ is nearly non-forgiving.”

Alec scoffed. “You’re an idiot if you believe Jace would ever _‘join’_ you. Especially after what you’re doing to me. He’s smarter than that.”

“Maybe so. However, _Jonathan_ would do anything to protect the people he loves. If he think’s uniting with me is the only way to save you and your family, then I guess we’ll have to see,” Valentine replied dauntingly. 

Alec shuddered. Jace _was_ like that. He did everything for a greater good when it came to the people he loved. 

He didn’t reply so Valentine continued. “For lashing out like that, you’re going to receive 5 whips.” 

Alec’s head dropped down in self anger. He knew this would happen. His heartbeat fastened and he closed his eyes in preparation.

_Crack!_

Searing pain flooded Alec’s back and he groaned. He knew this would be the easiest of the blows. Valentine always built up. 

_Crack!_

Alec arched his back trying to ease the pain, but it only made it worse. 

_Crack!_

He could feel every inch of the whip.

_Crack!_

He could feel blood gathering.

_Crack!_

Alec opened his eyes and his vision became hazy. 

He watched as Valentine walked to his front and sighed. _This was only the beginning._

“So, Alexander, ready to finally answer some questions?” In his rage, Alec spat at Valentine’s feet. “Tisk, tisk, Lightwood,” Valentine disappointingly responded. “I thought this go around would be different.”

If Alec didn’t know what an evil, disgusting man this was, he might’ve thought Valentine was actually trying to be sincere. 

He crouched down again in front of Alec. “Answer me and I won’t punish you for that. What does the Clave know about me, hm?” Alec continued to look down, not replying. “What do they think I’m going to do with the Mortal Cup and the Mortal Sword?” No reply. “Fine.” Valentine stood up, whip in hand. “Do you want three lashes for each question? Do you think that’s fair?”

Alec’s eyes shot open. _Three? No!_ No words escaped his mouth.

Morgenstern stared at him. “You don’t want three? Oh, alright,” he said playfully. “I have this new potion that I think will do the job instead.” 

Potion? _Do the job?_

Alec swallowed, no saliva present. He felt Valentine walk back behind him to the table with the needles. He started wiggling, trying to get the binding around his wrists to undo.

“I contacted this warlock in New Jersey, I heard he was quite the creator, and had him make me these delightfully colorful potions. Now, I won’t tell _you_ what they do, just know that it’s going to hurt a _lot_.” 

Alec groaned as he felt his head being pulled to the left by his hair then felt a cold pinch in his neck. 

If his vision was blurry before, then he wasn’t sure what it was doing now. He had fallen to the ground and his brain started playing evil tricks on him. Alec doesn’t cry—he’s a Lightwood—but this vision made tears fall over their threshold.

He watched as Jace ran into the dark room with Magnus, Izzy, and Clary closely behind him. Magnus looked at him then turned away angrily, blue flames emanating from his fingertips. Alec smiled and wished for this to be true—wanting to be found and saved. 

He was probably dying. They said your mind showed you the people you loved most before taking your last breath. He saw Magnus’ face right in front of his. It was so real, Alec wanted to reach out and caress his beautiful face. But he couldn’t move, confined to the place he had fallen into.

But then he was being lifted. The last thing he remembered was someone—Magnus— carrying him through a portal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec’s eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the bright lights. 

Was he alive? Or had he made it to Heaven?

“Alexander?” a hopeful voice whispered.

Alec knew that voice anywhere. He may as well be hearing the voice of an angel.

“Mags,” he choked out.

He felt Magnus lay a hand on his right arm in comfort. “Shh, my Darling. You’re safe now. I’ve got you.”

Alec turned his head to look at him and felt an overwhelming feeling of love. “You saved me.”

His partner smiles shyly. “Wasn’t all me. Blondie was very adamant that we get you back. I merely assisted.”

“No. I-” Alec coughed and Magnus reached for the water resting on the bed side table and helped Alec as he sipped. “No,” he started again. “I thought of you a lot when I was alone. You kept me going.”

If it were possible to see someone’s heart break, then Alec had just witnessed Magnus’. 

To save Magnus from answering, Alec spoke again. “How long have I been missing?”

“Five days. We were having trouble tracking you. Jace suggested he could track you through your _parabatai_ rune, however, your sister convinced him not to damage your bond.”

“She’s a smart one,” Alec smiled.

“That she is,” he tapered off. “I’m glad you woke up. You’ve been asleep for 3 days and I was starting to worry. At first, I wasn’t sure of an antidote for the concoction Valentine had given you, but he had thankfully dropped the syringe with some of the liquid still inside. I was able to figure it out from that.”

Alec smiled again and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “And Valentine?”

Magnus frowned. “He got away.”

It was a long shot, but Alec smiled anyway. “I love you, Magnus.” 

Magnus sounding unsure replied, “You do?”

Eyes still closed, Alec nodded. “I promised myself that if I made it out of there alive I would tell my parents about us. I love you, Magnus, and you deserve more people to know that.”

He dared to open the eye closest to Magnus and found the man looking at him proudly. “I love you, Alexander. Never forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I hope you don't hate me!
> 
> If you do, you can yell at me on Twitter @malecsdaddarri0


End file.
